whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Urge Wyrm
The Urge Wyrms are spiritual entities of pure, though corrupted, feelings. They are unable to manifest physically, but can influence those around them. However, without a mind to push their agendas, they are nothing but screaming wisps in the umbral night. Overview There is an irony to the Wyrm, for as a being of destruction and entropy, he is immortal and indestructible, but also imprisoned within the webs of the Weaver. And while he is not able to push through the webs himself, his thoughts, feelings, desires, and other emotions are. Slipping through the cracks and spaces between the strands, they search out new minds who resonate with the overall message of the urge they represent. But these "emotions" are a far cry from what any human can ever feel. These are the extreme feelings of shame and failure brought about by the insane madness of a beast that not even the most "enlightened" can hope to understand; nor would they want to. These Urges were once part of the greater whole, as were all things dealing with the Wyrm. However, as balance turned to corruption, they changed, mutated, spoiled. They outlived their usefulness and their purpose and found new purpose in feeding off mortals who heard their whisperings and tried to dig their way into their hearts. Their one weakness is their link to the Maeljin; if one of the Dark Lords is destroyed by their specific weakness, their respective Urge is gravely wounded for the next century or so, but even this will be healed in time. For the Urge Wyrm, using mortal victims is easy enough, but sometimes a stronger receptacle is required. This is where the Maeljin Incarna come into play: powerful, intelligent, and influential spirits, each of them serving a head of the Hydra itself, and who collectively form the reigning "nobility" of the Bane hordes that in turn serve the Wyrm. Once mortals, over time they became so infested and infused with an Urge Wyrm that they were transformed into the absolute embodiment of said Urge, acting as its eyes, its claws, its host to inflict its twisted purpose. Most others in service to the Wyrm view these Incarna as either useless or rivals, not wanting to deal with their petty politics. As such rarely do the Maeljin show themselves, and not all Urges have them. Some like to draw parallels between the Urge Wyrms and Earthbound demons. The Wyrms Foebok, The Urge of Fear Fear is the strongest and oldest emotion that mankind knows. The Wyrm is no different in this manner: realizing it was trapped, it panicked and thus this urge was born. Fear can drive any creature to do the most terrible things. As Franklin D Roosevelt once said, "There is nothing to fear but Fear itself." All aspects of the Triadic Wyrm seem to express fear, and no Maeljin really serve it, for fear is in everything. However, when Black Spiral Dancers wish to approach Foebok, they call on Hakaken, the "Heart of Fear." Vorus, the Urge of Greed Growing from a desperate attempt to bring creation back in its control, Vorus grasps at everything within its reach. It is uncaring about why it has what it gains, only that it has it. There are not any Maeljin for this urge, because of the nature of the beast. Giving up something of yourself to imbue a human with your power means you have less of something. Dancers invoke Relshab, the "Faceless Eater", to intercede for them with this Wyrm. Mahsstrac, the Urge of Power One of the youngest and perhaps the most evolved, Mahsstrac grew out of the Wyrm's realization that it was helpless to do anything while imprisoned, and could only influence the world outside by manipulating lesser entities into doing its bidding. It cultivates a sense of authority and leadership in its targets, causing them to seek out dominance and control as a means to an end. They become brutal tyrants and dictators. Once again this particular Urge does not have need of a Maeljin servant, as it can function on its own. Spirals call upon the mighty and well known totem Incarna known as Green Dragon, "Destroyer of Life and Crusher of Enemies". Karnala, the Urge of Desire With the Great Serpent entrapped by the Weaver's web, the Serpent yearned for release, for freedom, for what it wanted more than anything else. As this yearning grew, so did Karnala. However the object for that desire was lost, for Karnala, like all the Urges, was able to gain freedom, while the Wyrm was left to rot. Now Karnala represents the state of desiring, desiring for anything: object, emotion, person, or place. Natural desire is born of Gaia, and can be used to form complex and evolving relationships; those touched by this Urge, however, have difficulty seeing past their own gratification. Soon they are consumed by their own desire and try not only to own what they want, but try and become that thing, thus furthering the endless desire. The Maeljin Incarna serving this Urge is Empress Aliara, the Countess of Desire. The most common form of fomori produced using spawn of Karnala are known as Enticers. Abhorra, the Urge of Hatred The pattern that held the Wyrm, the fact that the Wyld failed in its attempt to help it, the fact it could no longer help in its true purpose, and the failure to escape what binds it. The Wyrm has a lot to resent, and as this resentment fed in on itself, it soon gained enough energy to break free, not only becoming the root emotion of malevolence, but also innate self-loathing that turns one upon others. Touched by this Urge, mortals become repelled by a person, or a group of people, situations, or even minor things that remind them of imperfections in themselves. They become more and more aggressive, going to great lengths to provoke hostilities upon those they hate. The Duke of Hate, Lord Steel, is Maeljin to this Urge. Angu, the Urge of Cruelty Far more abstract and complex than most of the other Urge Wyrms, Angu came far later than most of the others. It is believed to be derived from Abhorra. When first explaining its state of imprisonment and anguish to potential allies, it found that it could not express itself adequately enough. Instead it wished for a way to show them what it was experiencing and what it was feeling. Angu made this possible. Working on a subconscious level, it drives its victims into ignoring their empathy and understanding of other beings' pain. Those possessed by this Urge learn how to inflict all forms of abuse: mental, physical, or even emotional. The Caliph of Pain, Lady Aife, does Angu's bidding. Ba'ashkai, the Urge of Violence Basic, crude, and mindless are words describing this Urge. It grows from an ingrained compulsion to continue conflict long after its goal of escape was met. While he can cloud the judgment of others, he can do little in the way of forcing himself into another who consciously rejects him. However, with all the other Urges he can easily provoke and make mortals give him an entrance into their souls. Chieftain of Rage, General of the Armies of the Wyrm, and Patron of Abuse, The Hellbringer is the engine of brutality for Ba'ashkai. Khaaloobh, the Urge of Consumption Only vaguely understood, and only rumored to really exist, Khaaloobh has been denoted as the Urge of Consumption, indulgence, and decay. When the Wyrm convulsed strong enough in the webs, he distorted the immediate area around it. This signifies a breaking of the order around it. And whilst it is not broken, the web is definitely not in order. This urge even affects the Wyrm's minions, causing them to break down, whether it be mentally, emotionally, or even physically. The Dancers turn to Dark Fungus when wanting to reach this Urge and his Maeljin is known as Knight Entropy, the Wyrm's Spawn. Pseulak, the Urge of Lies The moment the Wyrm started to deny what had happened to it, and that it would not soon be let free, this urge was brought forth, fully formed with a life all its own. While deception is a natural survival tactic, Pseulak takes this to a different level. It encourages others to lie, and do it with more and more ease, becoming either comfortable in the lies they have spun, or topping more lies to cover the lies. Soon they will find themselves believing their own falsehoods. The Fallen tribe appeals to this urge with Kirijama, the 'Hidden Foe", and its Maeljin is Corruption's Advocate, the Chamberlain of Lies, the Honorable Maine duBois, Esquire. Sykora, the Urge of Paranoia The Urge of paranoia was formed when the Wyrm first sensed the severing of its connection with the rest of creation, and with the world against it came its own personal distrust. Sykora lurks in the shadows of the mind, between the irreconcilable senses of how things should be and how they truly are. In this space, it builds complex and irrational mental constructs that go against rational thought, causing people to withdraw into themselves or lash out at those that do not agree with their notion of reality. Black Spirals contact this Urge using the tribal totem Whippoorwill and The Archbishop of Madness, Doge Klypse is its Maeljin. Gree, the Urge of Despair Finally exhausted from struggling against the webs, the Wyrm lost all hope of gaining the merest freedom. This only quickened the corruption, decay, degradation, and widespread loss wrought by the other heads of the Hydra. Gree eats at one's will, grinding out hope of ever bettering oneself, and making one focus on one's mistakes. The Despair eats at them, and they slowly give up on trying anything. After the full death of the Camazotz, Bat became the voice for despair, while Gree's Maeljin is The Nameless Angel of Despair. Lethargg, the Urge of Apathy Considered to be the child of Gree, this Urge came after despair. With nothing to do but wait, the Wyrm grew uncaring of what its real fate was. Like with despair, victims become at a loss what to do. Cutting themselves off from their emotions, they contemplate suicidal thoughts, with little or no regard to whom they may affect. Though some see it as the weakest link in the chain of the Urges, perhaps its greatest evil is when nobody bothers to do anything to help these souls. The Maeljin of this Urge is The Master of Stagnation, Lord of Disease, Thurifuge. References * * * Category:Spirit beings (WTA) Category:Spiritual topics (WTA) Category:Wyrm